


The Least Sexy Phone Sex Ever

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's fantasies were changing rapidly from Casey naked to Casey being stomped by large elephants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least Sexy Phone Sex Ever

"And then I'll unbutton your jeans--" Casey stopped talking abruptly.

"*Now* what?" Dan snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing. So where was I?"

Dan relaxed back into the bed and tucked the phone in closer to his chin. "Unbuttoning my jeans..."

"Oh. Right. And then I'll push your jeans down, but just enough--"

There was a rush of indistinct conversation through the phone. Dan's fantasies were changing rapidly from Casey naked to Casey being stomped by large elephants.

"Sorry--"

"Who was that?"

"Jeremy."

"Was he talking about kielbasa?"

"No. What? No. Dwarf tossing."

"That's not really any less disturbing."

"I--no, I guess not. Look, Danny--"

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Dan hung up the phone, cutting off Casey's apologies, and glared at the ceiling. Great. Not only was he painfully turned on, but thanks to his bad hearing, now he was hungry too.

On-location assignments sucked.


End file.
